


Best Birthday Present Ever

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Weecest, Bondage, Dean talking dirty</p><p>It's Dean's birthday and Sam has a special present for his big brother ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday present for the wonderful Kat (nanoks on AO3)! I love you, baby girl! Hope you like it <3
> 
> I take prompts! Wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3

Dean swallows and licks his lips as he glances down at Sammy.  
  
That kid will be the death of him, that’s for sure! He looks so pretty like this with his hands tied together above his head. The contrast between the black, satiny ropes and Sam’s pale, smooth skin takes Dean’s breath away. He lets his hands travel down his brother’s body and brushes over the already hard nipples with his thumbs, making Sammy gasp.  
  
“De-Dean!”  
  
He whines already, straining against the soft chains, trying to get more friction.  
  
Dean chuckles.  
  
“Patience, Sammy! That’s a virtue, you know? You’ll get to come – eventually. But first I gotta have my wicked ways with you. Don’t worry, little brother! You’ll love it!”

Sam sinks back into the pillows, trying to stop himself from bucking up into Dean’s hand where he’s caressing and licking around Sam’s hipbones.  
  
“Want me to tell you what I wanna do to you, baby?”  
  
He looks expectantly up.  
  
Sam moans and licks his bitten lips. He loves it when Dean talks during sex. The dirtier, the better. It gets him harder like nothing else, makes his already rock hard cock throb with anticipation and leak precome onto his belly. The combination of Dean’s gravelly voice and the dirty words? Sam’s kryptonite.  
  
“First, I will kiss every inch of that gorgeous boys of yours. God, Sammy, you don’t even know what you do to me … Every time you stretch in the mornings, miles of skin an legs, gets me so hard, baby boy!”  
  
Sam moans low in his throat, closing his eyes and lets Dean’s voice wash over him.  
  
“When I’m done kissing, I’ll prepare your pretty hole for my cock. How should I do that, huh? You want my fingers in you, baby? Or my tongue?”  
  
Sam’s cock twitches at that thought. He feels Dean’s laugh rumble somewhere on his belly.  
  
“That’s what I thought. You love my mouth on your asshole, don’t you? Want me to lick you all open, get you wet and lose, so I can just slide into you? God, baby boy, you always feel so damn good! No matter how often I fuck you, you’re always so tight for me, taking me so good, milking me from the inside when you squeeze around me. Then – then I’m gonna fuck you until you come on my cock. And only on my cock. Can’t do much about it, can you, Sammy? Your hands are tied together and I won’t touch that pretty cock of yours either. You look so beautiful when you’re flushed from head to toe! So, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

He throws a wink at Sam and settles between his legs.  
  
“Sammy?” He kisses the inside of his little brother’s tight and looks up into his face. “I love you, baby boy! And this? Best birthday present ever!”


End file.
